How To Win 100000 Without Trying Episode 11 (SEASON FINALE)
by andrew.matlack
Summary: After 10 episodes and almost Twenty Thousand Dollars in cash and prizes, mostly cash, it's the along-awaited season finale and it seems that Barney Rubble and Mandark are about to be winning that cash prizes, trying to make it over 2 Grand at the end of this show. How will it happen? Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Ladies And Gentlemen, this is the long-awaited season finale of "How To Win A Thousand Dollars without really trying", and as I checked, it seems that over the past 10 episodes, this fanfiction series has been given away $19,977.32, $22.68 short of $20,000.00! Of course, I had to forget Donald Duck's $1.00 from the last episode because his sweetheart Daisy was mad at him to be on the show without telling her. And just to be doing so, for this season finale, we're going to be limiting like we had from the series premiere and that's only 2 contestants, so as we get that out of the way, we must make our way for the summer season so I make some more stories, and just for that, let's get this season finale started!

Audience: (Cheers and Applause)

Announcer Rainer Wolfcastle: Welcome to _How To Win $1,000,00 Without Really Trying, _this is the season finale, and we might had to be that we could give away $2,000.00 in one episode! And here it is, your host, Chrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiisssssssssssssssss Goodman!

(Chris and first contestant Barney Rumble came in as they sit down)

Chris: Thank You Rainer, Good evening and welcome to the season finale of "How To Win $1,000.00 Without really trying", and today, we might had to welcome our first contestant, all the way from Bedrock, it's Barney Rumble.

Barney: Hey there Chris.

Chris: Now Barney, I see that you're a caveman and you like to make some puns.

Barney: That's right Chris.

Chris: well, I think that we might had to make sure that you're going to be that you might had to be that it was seriously that you get to be that quite infencing.

Barney: Of course not, that's why I happen to be that quite to be on the top.

Chris: Don't you worry, I think that you might get to win $1,000.00.

Barney: That's what I'm here to do.

Chris: Okay then, you're just six questions away from $1,000.00 and remember, you must get to raise enough money to do it so as you'll get to make a season finale a most memorable one, so let's see if you can make it as you can, and remember, you only got 3 lifelines, you can do the 50-50, Phone-A-Friend, and even ask the audience.

Barney: I watched the show and I hope that I'm ready to make it a difference!

Barney: Okay then, let's play _How To Win $1,000.00 Without Really Trying!_

Audience: (Cheers And Applause)

Chris: Get ready, because the first question is worth $0.01.

$0.01 Question: Which member of Alvin And The Chipmunks only wore glasses?

A:Alvin  
B:Simon  
C:Theodore  
D:David

Barney: I Don't know about them Chipmunks, but I think that I'm going to be that I'm going with "B", final answer.

Chris: Got it right for $0.01!

Audience: (Cheers and Applause)

Chris: Okay, here's your second question is worth $1.00

$1.00 Question: Which of the following songs would you find where Norbert and Treeflower get to sing in the _Angry Beavers _episode "Bummer of Love"?

A:Pie Bros  
B:I Think I Like You  
C:My Shiny Teeth And Me  
D:Cut The Cord

Barney: Well, If I know anything better, I say that we might had to be that it's a pretty hard question, so I'm going to use the 50-50.

Chris: All right, Computer, would you please take away those 2 wrong answers, leaving one wrong answer and the correct one.

Remaining answers:  
B:I think I Like You  
C:My Shiny Teeth and Me

Chris: All right, what is your answer?

Barney: I Think it's so clear to me now, I think the answer is "B", final answer.

Chris: That's Correct for $1.00!

Audience: (Cheers and Applause)

Chris: I know that we just got started but we'll have to be right back.

Music: Who Wants To Be A Millionaire-Theme Going into Commercial

COMMERICAL: An Safety Tip From Dexter

(Dee Dee Running with Scissors as Dexter saw her)

Dexter: Dee Dee, you weren't supposed to be running with scissors, You could get your eye poke out, you could get hurt, or else-

(Death Crossbone appears)

Dexter: So remember kids, never get to run with scissors...

(Dee Dee inside safety robot hold scissors as she runs with it as siren lights turn on)

Dexter: ...because you need protection to do so.

Announcer: This has been a safety announcement from Dexter from _Dexter's Lab._

END COMMERICAL

Audience: (Applause and Cheers)

Chris: Hello and welcome back to the show, I'm your host Chris Goodman and I think that we all learn that stranger contestants are even more easier then I thought, and this contestant happen to be Barney Rubble.

Barney: That's right, I've Already one dollar so I can't wait to win some more.

Chris: You're just now four questions away from $1,000.00 and I hope that you're going to win that money.

Barney: That's because that we might had to be that we happen to be that we could be that it was seriously to be that I wish Fred was here and I hope that you could be that if you could end up with $1,000.00, I hope that you might get to so something about it, huh?

Barney: That's right, and I bet that it could be that I can put in the bank.

Chris: I bet that you would, now then, I think that we need to get back to the game, and it seems that you're going for $10.00, so without anymore delay, let's play.

Audience: (Cheers And applause)

Chris: Okay then, here's your question worth $10.00

$10.00 Question: Which of the following mascots is for the cereal Honey Nut Cheerios?

A:A Bird  
B:A Cat  
C:A Leprechaun  
D:A Bee

Barney: Gee, I think that this could've been this any harder, but if I could take a wild guess, I think that I might had to choose will be using the Ask-The Audience.

Chris: All right, audience, listen up! On your keypads, please vote "A" "B" "C" or "D", please vote now!

Voting Progress results  
A:1%  
B:49%  
C:1%  
D:50%

Barney: Well, if that's the way that you wanted, I think that we could be that we're going with Answer "D", final answer.

Chris: You're right! And you just won ten dollars!

Audience: (Cheers and Applause)

Rainer: I think that we might know that Barney is already richer then we thought and just to be more clearer, I bet that this is the best season ever.

Chris: That it is Chris, that it is, and when we come back, Barney's going to have a chance to add an additional $250.00 to whatever he ends up with when we come back to the show.

Audience: (Cheers and applause)

Barney: But we just got back!

END CHAPTER

Please make some comments in the comment section and have a nice day.

Thank You.


	2. Chapter 2-05-27-2019

A/N: Okay, this is the next question of the season finale of _How To Win $1,000.00 Without Really Trying _but before we begin the next chapter, I think that I had to tell you that this weekend's yard sale was one of bests that I spent my $9.50, I got the first season of the late 80s classic Nickelodeon favorite _Hey Dude _and of course, the Chevy Chase movie _Vegas Vacation, _then I went to get _My Big Fat Greek Wedding _and a special collector's edition of _School Of Rock, _staring Jack black, I went to another yard sell to find a goodie PS2 game _Brunswrek Pro Bowling _and I spent an extra $2.50 on 5 favorites _SpongeBob Absorbing Favorites, Gualver's tales_ also starting Jack Black, _A Cinderella Story _starting Hilary Duff, _Men In Black, _Starting Will Smith and Tommy Lee Jones, which you can also see Will Smith as a genie in the live action remake of _Aladdin, _and of course, the reissue to the Hard-To-Find DVD release _Saturday Night Live: The Best Of Phil Hartman _which I also have on VHS. Best $9.50 I ever spent. Enough said, I think that we could be that we could get back to Barney Rubble as he can go for $100.00.

Audience: (Cheers and Applause)

Chris: Hello and welcome back to _How To Win $1,000.00 Without Really Trying! _as we get to see that Barney Rubble has got $10.00 and he seems that he was going to be that Barney's on a role.

Barney: that's right Mr. Goodman, and may I say that I could be that it was going to be a great time to let things to be easily to be put up with the money.

Chris: Well, I bet that it could be that it was kind of a way that could be seriously to be that you're going to be that I get to be that I get to use some stuff to be allowing to be richer.

Barney: Well, as far as I could be that might happen to be that seriousness, I think that I'm doing this for Bamm-Bamm's college intuition.

Chris: Ah, yes, your apdopted son Bamm-Bamm.

Bamm-Bamm: Shall we tell Dad?

Betty: I Wish that we could Bamm, but I think that he'll never get to now about it.

Chris: Okay, I think that we could be that I'm going to give you a chance to gain an extra $250.00 in our bonus lighting round.

Music: Shave and a haircut

Chris: Okay, here's how it works, I'm going to be giving you a chance to answer 10 questions and you got to answer them correctly, just remember, if you don't answer all of them, I'll give you $10.00 for every answer you DO got right and you'll be heading to the main game.

Barney: Okay, I'm ready.

Chris: Okay let's play the Lighting Game.

Music: Action News Theme plays

Chris: Okay, let's put 30 seconds on the clock. the clock will start after I read the first question. (Clears Throat) What is was the name of the ship from _Star Trek?_

Barney: Uh, The Enterprise.

Chris: Correct, What is the name of the dog from Kablam's Action League Now?

Barney: Justice.

Chris: Correct! what was the final line from the finale episode of _El Tigre:The Adventures Of Manny Rivera?_

Barney: Happy Family.

Chris: Ooh, I'm sorry, but the correct answer is Family Forevera.

Barney: Oh, that was going to be my next guess.

Chris: No, you only get one guess per question, so in the favor of the rules, I think that you're going to be earning $10.00 for every question that got it right so that's an additional $20.00 will be adding on top of whatever you'll win tonight.

Barney: Oh, that's great Mr. Goodman.

Chris: Let's get back to the main game and head over to the next question is only worth $100.00

Audience: (Cheers and Applause)

Chris: Okay, here it is, for $100.00, here's your question.

$100.00 Question: Which of the following of the following sandwiches make stands for Bacon, Lettice and Tomato?

A:Ruben  
B:BLT  
C:Grilled Cheese  
D:BBQ Chicken

Barney: Gee, I think that this question might be easier so I think that I'm going to be with Answer "B", final answer.

Chris: You're correct for $100.00!

Audience: (Cheers And Applause)

Chris: Okay, here's your final question is worth $1,000.00 and counting.

$1,000.00 Question: What does the cat say to the human?

A:Meow  
B:Freebe  
C:See Me  
D:Free Me

Barney: What kind of a question was that? I'm sorry but I don't think that it could be that might happen to be that happen alone, so I'm going to phone my good buddy Fred.

Chris: Okay, let's get Fred on the line.

(Phone ringing)

Chris: Hello Fred? This is Chris Goodman of _How To Win $1,000.00 Without Really Trying._

Angry Chef: I Never heard of you, don't you ever call me again! (hangs up)

Chris: Sorry, let's try that again.

(Phone ringing)

Fred Flintstone: Hello?

Chris: Hello Fred?

Fred: Yes?

Chris: Yes, this is Chris Goodman of _How To Win $1,000.00 Without Really Trying._

Fred: Yes and may I help you?

Chris: I got your friend Barney here and he happens to go for $1,000.00.

Fred: Oh goody, I can't wait.

Chris: Here's the question with only 30 seconds on the clock and you'll get to see that if he gets his $1,000.00 or not.

Fred: 30 seconds? Oh boy. let me see, it's not "C":See me, and it's not D:Free me, so I Think that I got to with the answer "A".

Chris: Are you sure?

Fred: Why yes I-

Wilma Flintstone: Fred Flintstone, are you taunting Chris Goodman again?

Fred: No, in fact, I was never taunting him since the first episode, and I think that-

Wilma: Well, I think that you might had to think that it could be that-

Fred: But I'm helping Barney to win that $1,000.00 and-

Wilma: Well, you don't give me that excuse!

Fred: But Wilma!

Wilma: NO EXCUSES!

(Beep Beep)

Chris: I'm sorry, I think that you're going to be that he's acting like he doesn't know the answer.

Barney: Oh no, Fred's always like that. (Chuckles) But seriously, I think that I'm going with Answer "A", final answer.

Chris: You just won $1,000.00!

Audience: (Cheers And Applause)

Logo: BARNEY RUBBLE-THOUSANDAIRE

Chris: Our greatest Thousandaire yet! And when we come back, we'll get to interview him and then we'll get to meet the smartest kid in the world as our last contestant of the season!

Audience: (Cheers and Applause)

END CHAPTER

Please make some comments at the comment section and have a nice day.

Thank You and Happy Memorial Day!

Closing Note: In case you didn't know that phone call was reference on the _Hey Arnold! _episode "Helga Blabs It All" when Helga tries to call Phoebe, and again at "Buses, Subways and Bicycles" when Harold tries to call his mom but ended up calling that angry chef which he thinks they're prank phone calls, so if you comment that, I'd be happy to allow that and comment if you see the live-action _Aladdin _remake and tell me of what you think. Okay? Thanks.


	3. Chapter 3-06-07-2019

A/N: Before we begin, I just want to believe that this chapter with Dexter's rival as he gets to for $1,000.00 right after Chris had to take an interview with Barney Rubble.

Audience: (Cheers And Applause)

Chris: Welcome back to the show as we get to see that Barney Rubble has just won $1,000.00 so we get to know about more about how much as we get to know about it.

Barney: That's right, I bet the only way that to get that, is book reading and under studying so I Think that it could be that it was seriously that it was quite easy, but then again, I'm a cave man, what do I know?

Chris: yes, and I bet that you're going to see that it was about to make sure that quite as that you studied real hard before the show.

Barney: Why yes, I have.

Chris: And I believe that your wife get to be so proud so you get to be that you'll get to take that money home and show Fred, huh?

Barney: I Believe that I will.

Chris: So tell me, what are you going do next?

Barney: Oh, I got plans.

Chris: That's real nice, I'm going to give you $1,000.00 plus $50.00 on the lighting round, so I might give you a total worth $1,050.00.

Audience: (Cheers And applause as Barney and Betty leaves)

Chris: Okay, let's meet our last contestant of the season, he's the kid with a plan, Susan? Boy, that a weird name for boy.

Mandark: Actually, it's Mandark!

(Mandark came in as Audience cheers and applause)

Mandark: My name is Mandark and the only reason that I get to be here on the show is to win on a grand so I could get to win a lot of money so I have to show Dexter of who's boss.

Chris: Right, I believe that you're going to win that money so you could win as much get to see that happen to allow to be richer then you think.

Mandark: That's right Mr. Goodman, and I happen to be smarter then you think.

Rainer: He has a point you know.

Chris: Right, so you know the rules that you're 6 questions away from $1,000.00 and-

Mandark: Cut to the chase, I don't have all day.

Chris: Okay then, if you're eager to play, then let's play _How To Win $1,000.00 Without Really Trying!_

Audience: (Cheers and Applause)

Chris: Okay, let's tart with $0.01

$0.01 Question: Which of the following that Kevin rides in the cartoon _Ed Edd 'N' Eddy?_

A:A Bike  
B:A Car  
C:A Skateboard  
D:A Balloon

Mandark: I Don't need a lifeline on this one, so I'm going with answer "A", final answer.

Chris: Got it right for $0.01!

Audience: (Cheers and Applause)

Mandark: Just because that he's a kid like me, that doesn't mean that kids can't drive car until that they're 16 years old.

Chris: yeah, that's true, what's truer is this next question is worth $0.10.

$0.10 Question: In the _Kablam!_ segment "Action League Now!". what did that frogman Stinky Diver used to be working for?

A:Army  
B:Navy  
C:Peace Corps  
D:A Game show profession

Mandark: I Think that it could be that it was strangely accepted as they might had to see that he was seriously that quite as they had to show that he's a frogman, ergo, he used to work for the navy, final answer.

Chris: Got it right for $0.10!

Audience: (Cheers And Applause)

Chris: And we'll be right back with our contestant as he gets to go for the lighting round.

Music: WHO WANTS TO BE A MILLIONAIRE-Theme into Commercial

COMMERCIAL: Fanfiction story promo

Announcer: Coming to Facebook, Bart Simpson and his friends are on their way to see their friends when...

(Bus wheel pops)

17-year-old Bart Simpson: Aye Crumbra, the wheel's broken!

Announcer: As they get to Lakewood Turbo Plaza, as they get to meet their newfound friends.

KO: Hi, I'm KO, and these are my friends, Enid and Rad.

Enid: Hello.

Rad: Hi, 'Sup?

Announcer: It's the upcoming Fanfiction story "OK KO, Let's Work Together."

Bart and group: YAY!

Announcer: You'll seen Supsence.

Rodolfo: Sorry Marge, this is going to hurt you more then it does to me.

(Maria Hypervenelates then scream as Rodolfo cuts off carrots)

Rodolfo: Here, I got you some carrots so you and Maria need to build up your protein.

Marge: Please!

Announcer:...Romance...

Dexter: No matter what happen, I'll always be with you.

Dendy: Thanks, but I already have a crush.

Announcer:... and even such catchy songs.

Tommy Pickles singing: On Top on ol' Smokey, on covered on cheese.

Announcer: Coming soon to a crossover story near you.

-END COMMERICAL No.1-

Commercial: Pretty dollied up Log

(Both girls wailing)

Announcer No.2: What's the matter girls?

Girls: We're sick and tired of playing these toys!

Girl No.1: We're tired of these dolls! (Kick them)

Girl No.2: We're tired of these products!

Girls: We want a new toy!

Announcer: Well, how about a brand new fashion log!

(Girls cheered)

Girl No.1: I'll comb her hair.

Girl No.2: And I'll give it a brad!

Girls: Now she look gorgeous!

Announcer No.2: Log, yes log. All kids love log.

Kids Singing: What's roll downstairs or alone in pairs, covers in your neighbors dog, What's fit for a snack, fits on your back, it's log log log! It's Log, Log, it's big it's heavier it's heavier it's wood, it's log, it's log, it's better then bad is it's good! everyone loves a log, you're going to gave a log, come and get your log, your log.

Announcer No.2: Log, from Blammo.

-END COMMERICAL No.2-

Commercial No.3: Soap Opera Promo

Announcer No.3: On the next _The Free And the Dom. _Sherry wants to ask Mark if he can go on a date with him, but he wanted to asked him first. How will this turn out, and if so, what will Sherri do? Will she get to see that she gets to take him on the date, or this date anything _but _one? Find out on an all new _The Free and the dom._

-END COMMERICAL No.3-

END CHAPTER

Please make some comments in the comment section and have a nice day.

Thank you.

Closing Note: I Think that I don't know that if I got the girl log commercial from _The Ren And Stimpy Show _right, but if you get make some comments right, I hope that you'll get to know if I'm right or wrong as well.


	4. Chapter 4-06-12-2019

A/N: Before we began, I bet that you're wondering that where I am, I had an eye doctor's appointment, and my eyes are looking fine, and then, I Had to be spending some time with my mom with groceries and then, I went bowling feeling great, and felt sorry aboiut my mom's boyfriend's pet chinchilla died and we had to burry her in the backyard, and finally, I learn that I wished her a happy 85th birthday, and learn that both _Dragon quest _heroes, and other characters from the same video game and Banjo and Kazooie both confirmed DLC for _Super Smash Bros. Ultimate _for the Nintendo switch, thanks to this year's E3, and then I had enough energy to get back to right here that I had to finish this story, so Mandark has answered his 2 questions correctly and won $0.10 so I think that we could be that we're getting to be that we might had to make sure if he doesn't lose by just getting one answer.

Audience: (Cheers and Applause)

Chris: And welcome back to our season 1 finale of _How To Win $1,000.00 Without Really Trying._

Audience: (Clapping)

Chris: I'm here with our contestant Mandark as he gets to for a Dollar.

Mandark: Why yes, I am, and I believe that it was going to be that quite as they had to show that no one else that can be smarter then they think.

Mandark's Mom: We're rooting for you Susan Honey.

Rainer: Susan? Ha Ha Ha!

Mandark: Yes, my real name is Susan and I hope that you'll get to see that, I was born with that name.

Chris: Well, I Think that you're going to know that you need to shrug that off with a question worth $1.00 because that's exactly how much that it's worth.

Mandark: Why yes, I think that you're right.

Chris: Let's play the game!

Audience: (Cheers And Applause)

Chris: Okay, here's your next question worth $1.00.

$1.00 Question: Which of these Characters from _The Amazing World Of Gumball _is a fish with legs?

A:Darwin  
B:Leslie  
C:Mr. Small  
D:Rocky

Mandark: I'm not sure if I'm familiar with the cartoon, and some how, I Think that cat guy Gumball, so I think that we could be that if I could lose easily, I might had to leave here with nothing.

Chris: That's right, you will.

Mandark: So I'm going with the 50-50.

Chris: Okay, let's go with the 50-50, Computer, take away those two wrong answers, leaving one wrong answer and the correct one.

Remaining Answers:  
A:Darwin  
C:Mr. Small

Mandark: I don't think that might help, so I Think that we could be that it was simply that if I had to answer this incorrectly, I _really _had to leave here with nothing.

Chris: Yes, you would.

Mandark: I might had to use another lifeline, you know, to ask the audience.

Chris: Okay, why not we do that? All right audience, on your keypad, please vote "A" or "C", please vote now.

Music: Who Wants To Be A Millionaire-Ask The Audience

Poll Results:  
A:72%  
C:28%

Mandark: What are the odds? It looks like that I'm going with answer "A", final answer.

C:You are correct for $1.00

Audience: (Cheers and Applause)

Chris: Okay, time for the next question to be worth $10.00.

$10.00 Question: According to George Washington, which of the following trees did he chop down?

A:Cherry  
B:Orange  
C:Apple  
D:Pecan

Mandark: Ah yes, I remember my time using a statue of him to use against to fight against Dexter and another one of Abraham Lincoln.

Chris: You mean that you use George Washington before?

Mandark: Yes, I have used him before.

Chris: And you knew that this question is easier then you thought?

Mandark: Yes, and everybody knows that's it's answer "A", Cherry tree, final answer.

Chris: Got it right for $10.00!

Audience: (Cheers and applause)

Chris: And when we come back, Mandark's going for $100.00, two away from $1,000.00.

Music: Who Wants To Be A Millionaire-Theme into Commercial

Please make some comments in the comment section and have a nice day.

Thank You.

Closing Note: Mandark just made a reference that he uses George Washington to fight against Dexter as he uses Abraham Lincoln in the _Dexter's Laboratory _Episode "Rushmore Rumble", so if you saw that episode, please make a comment as well.


	5. Chapter 5-06-18-2019

Audience: (Cheers And Applause)

Chris: Hello and welcome back to the season finale of _How To Win $1,000.00 Without Really Trying, _I'm here with our final contestant of the season Mandark as he gets to go for $100.00.

Mandark: Why yes, I Believe that we might had to show that we get to make it as we get to possibly as they had to usually allow that if I could win the money, I could make my lab bigger and better then before.

Chris: Yes, and I bet that could be the reason that we get to hope to win that $1,000.00 before the season is out, we only got a lot of $1,000.00 winners before you and I hope that we get to see that it was going to be that simply that it as they could never been before, so I think that we could be that it was noting that no one that could allow to do so.

Mandark: Yes, and I hope that you'll get to see that there was quite a get to show that there was out of touch.

Chris: I Think that we could be that we should get back to the game, you won $10.00 and now that you're going for $100.00, so if you're ready, let's play the game.

Audience: (Cheers and Applause)

Chris: For $100.00, here's the question.

$100.00 Question: Which of the follow that Harald Burnman from _Hey Arnold! _would never get to say?

A:"I was Hungry"  
B:"Easy Squeezy Lemon Peasy"  
C:"Great Scott"  
D:"MOMMY!"

Mandark: I think that this Harald Burnman that got nothing to do with some health, but if I had to take a guess, I'm going to answer "C", final answer.

Chris: And you got right for $100.00!

Audience: (Cheers and Applause)

Chris: Okay Mandark, here's your final question for $1,000.00, and here it is.

$1,000.00 Question: In the movie _Megamind, _What Video game was refenfeced in?

A:Donkey Kong  
B:Pong  
C:Astorids  
C:Tetirs

Mandark: Gee, this is a tough one, I don't know how to answer that one.

Chris: Well, you do got one lifeline left, you can phone-a-friend.

Mandark: In that case, I want to phone in Dee-Dee.

Chris: All right then, let's phone in Dee-Dee.

(Phone ringing)

Dee-Dee (On Phone): Hello?

Chris: Hi Dee Dee, this is Chris Goodman on _How To Win $1,000.00 Without Really Trying._

Dee Dee: Oh, Hi Mr. Goodman, how are you?

Chris: I'm doing fine, in fact, I think that I got our contestant Mandark here.

Dee Dee: Well, ain't that grand?

Mandark (Dreamly): Dee Dee.

Chris: Well yes, I think that could be that it _is possible, _so I think that you only got 30 seconds to take a good look at the question and see if you can answer it, your time starts right now.

Mandark: Oh Dee, you're the apple of my eye, the cream of my coffee, even though that we're kids.

Dee Dee: Mandark. I drank coffee on one episode of _Dexter's Laboratory _along with Dexter.

Chris: are you going to answer the question or not?

Dee Dee: Oh yes, I believe that the answer is "C"!

(Timer Buzzers)

Chris: Okay, let me see if you got that if you could get answer right.

Mandark: I'm going with Answer "D", final answer.

Chris: And here it is, your last $1,000.00 winner of the season!

Audience: (Cheers and applause)

Dee Dee: Uh, excuse me, I think that we get the picture that Mandark has won $1,000.00, so I think that get transferred to my brother Dexter.

Audience: (Groans)

Mandark: What? What are you talking about?

Chris: Well, I think if you win $1,000.00, you might to transfer to another contestant who will appearing in next season's show.

Mandark: What? you can't do that!

Chris: I can and I will!

Mandark: I'm sorry, but you are the last contestant of the season and you will $1,000.00 to next season's contestant.

(Mandark screaming as he gets out of the hot seat)

Rainer: Security.

(Security took Mandark away as hot seat fell)

Mandark: Final answer final answer, final answer!

Security Guard: Don't worry, you'll be in another game show where it's anything _but _a final answer.

Chris: Mandark everybody, isn't he great?

Audience: (Cheers and applause)

Chris: I believe that we've given away $2,050.00. So Rainer, what's our final total score of the season?

Rainer: Combining $2,050.00 with other total score from other 10 episodes, I say we're in a full season total worth $22,027.32, now _That's _the final score of the total season.

Chris: See you next season everybody, and remember, Who gets the people all the way! (Laughing and running away, screaming)

Audience: (Cheer And Applause)

Rainer: This is Rainer Wolfcastle speaking for _How To Win $1,000.00 Without Really Trying, _An Windows Movie Maker Production.

Cast

HOST  
Chris Goodman

Announcer  
Rainer Wolfcastle

The Flintstones  
Fred Flinstone  
Wilma Flintstone  
Barney Rubble  
Betty Rubble

Dexter's Lab  
Mandark  
Mandark's Mom  
Dee Dee  
Dexter (Mentioned)

Security Guy  
Himself

THE END!

Season 1 Total:$22,027.32

Please make some comments at the comment section and have a nice day.

Thank You and enjoy Season 2 coming soon!

Based on "The Amanda Show" Skit  
So You Think You Can Win $5.00


End file.
